


他反复从镜子的另一面投身他错综复杂的使命

by SENGEI



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 非常我流，非常ooc，聊了个天，然后把天聊死了。
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Kudos: 4





	他反复从镜子的另一面投身他错综复杂的使命

“你是来带我离开的么，拉克珊娜？”

“你希望我解开束缚你的枷锁让你离开么，塞拉斯？”

“当然——不是了，我只是对于你出现在这里感到意外，看看你的样子，拉克珊娜，你藏在影子里，但我仍然能看见你的全部。你知道，再过几日我就要踏上刑场，作为德玛西亚的叛徒被斩首，他们会把我带到众人面前，大声宣读我投身于魔法的卑劣行为，列举出我的种种罪状，刽子手会给予我的脖颈最致命的一刀，我的鲜血会从断头台上像流水般落下来，落在地面和贵族们的脚边——那会是他们最期望看见的场景。”

“既然你不想让我放你走，和我说这些又是为了什么？”

“为了什么？我亲爱的拉克珊娜，我的光，我希望你在行刑当天把自己锁在房间里，不去管刑场上的沸反盈天，不去看血流成河的残忍场面，那些让你头痛欲裂、让你悲愤万分的，我不希望你去面对，我希望你那天不要把目光停留在我的身上，一丝一毫也不要给我。”

“我必须在场，我的身份、我的职责都促使我必须在场，塞拉斯，你看错我了，我从来不会逃避任何事，那一天真的到来，我不会为你掉眼泪。”

“所有人都可能不了解你，包括你的兄长，但我了解你。我了解你的野心、你的欲望、你潜藏在冰山下的意识，我比任何人都清楚你想要的是什么。瞧，拉克珊娜，眼下你看着和平日无差，但是我明白，我能感受到——你在生气。‘愤怒’，这种情感是我们时常体验到的，从出生到死亡，人是一种会被愤怒左右的脆弱的存在，因为爱、因为恨、因为冷漠……不管因为什么，人总是轻易被激怒，人总是会愤怒。这是必任何情感都更丰富的一种情感。”

“我愤怒？不，你误解我了，我不会愤怒。我对你感到失望，塞拉斯。若是以前，我或许愿意承认你是最了解我的人，只是现在我说不准了。你知晓我对德玛西亚未来的希冀，我也知道你会对这座城邦做什么。没必要把你心里的想法藏起来，在这时候隐瞒不像是你会做的事情，不是吗？”

“隐瞒不像是我会做的事，哈，我的光，你总是让我认为你将是这世界上最后一名理想主义者。”

“德玛西亚需要改变，这是我们都认同的一件事，可是德玛西亚不需要你心中的那些，不需要无谓的流血与牺牲。”

“德玛西亚的根从内部已经腐朽。你养过植物么，拉克珊娜，根是植物最重要的部分，它们靠着埋在地面的血管汲取营养，如果腐烂，那么整株植物也不会活得长久。曾经我被这座城邦放逐，流落在外，认识了一名照顾植物的匠人，他告诉我，如果想要让根系腐坏的植物重新生长，要做的第一件事就是将它连根拔起。德玛西亚，你觉得她是参天大树，庇护着苍生万物，可在你未曾看见的地方，她埋在地底的是陈朽的规则、是愚昧的统治、是可笑的信念。因为恐惧？因着恐惧所以逃避，而逃避的办法就是斩杀一切而不是去改变去面对？我从未想过会有别的笑话比这更可笑！”

“我始终认为事情没有你想的那么糟糕，塞拉斯，在你看不见的地方，你总是过于悲观，这样的悲观造成你过于偏激的看法和行为。我能理解，我更是愿意理解，但是恕我不能接受。”

“我从来不奢求你的接受，我从来都知道我们注定的路不同。要知道，我没办法说服你，你也没办法说我，不是么？”

“你走的是一条不能回头的路，道路两旁是无辜之人的尸体堆积而成的高山，脚下踩着的是用鲜血染成的枯萎凋谢的花朵，耳边是雷雨、哭喊和厮杀的吼叫，这太糟糕了，成百上千的人因此成为陪葬，所有人的生命都是生命，而不是物品！你的前方只会越来越窄，你的未来是深海漩涡上搭建的独木桥，动荡不安，一步错，步步错，万劫不复，至死方休。”

“那么你呢？我亲爱的拉克珊娜，你知道你的路是一条什么样的路吗？你的路是一条看不到终点的路。前方是拨不开的迷雾，你不知道下一步是万丈深渊还是险恶陷阱，就连人进入荆棘丛之前总会瞥见提示，可是你呢？东方有一句谚语，当局者迷，你就是如此，小光，你就是在黑夜中摸索着前行的人。所有人都明白黑夜里除了虚无缥缈之外什么都没有，只有你，只有你会觉得你能碰到一盏灯。你太天真了。”

“我愿意做第一个在海面上航行的人，灯塔是存在的，海也有平静的时刻，我会找到方向的。这不是天真，而是对人性的信任。”

“拉克珊娜，这其中参杂的并非仅仅是人性，而是一种根深蒂固的传统。传统并非是坚不可破，但语言过于鸡肋，再多的字词都没办法击破传统，而战争可以，或者说，暴行可以。”

“这时候你看起来总像个暴君。”

“暴君？你高看我了！比起那些出身高贵的德玛西亚的贵族，我哪里碰的到暴君二字的地板！若论偏激，你也好不到哪里去，亲爱的。”

“你比我更偏激。你比我更害怕受伤害，这种伤害是心理和肉体的双重打击，它在午夜梦回时折磨你，让你的精神分崩离析，你之所以一意孤行越陷越深，是因为你恐惧你变得温和的背后会给你带来的更深的痛苦。”

“我从来知道自己要面对的是一条什么样的路，从德玛西亚如此对待我的那一天开始，我注定只能踏上这样的前方。我被折磨了千百次，我不愿意再被折磨了，这也并非是你愿意理解或不愿理解的事情，这是你即便去费力理解也不能够理解的感觉。很多时候，你的出生和经历早早就铸就了你的未来，人生从来就是如此，有的东西不会被改变，唯一破除的办法就是让它被斩断，权利破灭了，才有办法重铸。握紧你胸前冕卫家族的徽章，然后离开这里吧，牢狱这种地方不是你该来的，小姐。”

“我当然知道我该离开了，先生，你无需提醒我。”

“你愿意再来见我么，拉克珊娜？”

“我会的。”

“在我惹怒你之后？”

“再见，塞拉斯。”

“再见，拉克丝。”


End file.
